1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo carriers which can be reversibly hitched to the rear of a vehicle, and, more particularly to a cargo carrier with rotatably mounted legs with wheels that have an internal screw type jack to raise and lower the cargo carrier.
2. Technical Background
Cargo carriers are known which have a hitch sleeve on the bottom of the carrier and a trailer hitch shaft which can be inserted into a receiver style trailer hitch on a vehicle. The trailer hitch shaft can also be inserted into the hitch sleeve on the bottom of the carrier. These carriers have no convenient means for lifting or moving the carrier. Other cargo carriers are known which also have legs with wheels where the legs can be raised and lowered by hand. Although these types of cargo carriers can be transported on their wheels, they are difficult to raise and lower by hand if they are heavy. Still other cargo carriers are known which also have rotatable legs with wheels which can be rotated up off the ground when the cargo carrier is attached to a vehicle, but the legs are not height-adjustable. In order to overcome some of these limitations, cargo carriers have been constructed with jacks that have wheels so that a cargo carrier with a heavy load can be easily raised and lowered and also be moved from one location to another on its own wheels. However, the jacks with wheels have to be removed from the cargo carrier after it has been hitched to a vehicle. In addition, the jack mechanism in these jacks is exposed to the external environment which can promote fouling and/or corrosion of the jack mechanism.